The Night in Between
by Deaf Angel
Summary: Shawn, mildly concussed and sitting with a Jane Doe in a hospital room, needs to talk to Juliet. He's been calling all night, but she's not answering. Spoilers for episodes: 7-8 season: 7 this is basically my take on what happened between those two episodes.


Summary: Shawn, mildly concussed and sitting with a Jane Doe in a hospital room, needs to talk to Juliet. He's been calling all night, but she's not answering. Spoilers for episodes: 7-8 season: 7 this is basically my take on what happened between those two episodes.  
>*LineBreak!*<br>Shawn collapsed into one of the uncomfortable chairs in the hospital room. The nurse, a kind woman named Helen, had told him that he might have a mild concussion, but as long as he stayed put, he could sit with the Jane Doe. He pulled out his phone, blatantly ignoring the "no phones in the hospital room" rule, and called Jules again. He'd already tried three times, this being his forth, and each time only getting her voicemail, but he wanted- no, *needed* to talk to her.

He sighed when he heard his own voice on the other end, hanging up the phone. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing again. He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at the ceiling, trying to sort through his feelings. He felt... sad. And angry. He was defiantly angry, but there was something else there too. In a rare burst of clarity through his concussion, he realized what mystery feeling number three was. Regret. And Shawn didn't *do* regret. He just didn't, he tried not to think on the past too much. What was done was done; he couldn't stop it or have a do-over or something. He had learned that after his mom left. And then again after his dad got shot.

But he couldn't stop himself this time. This one was a real game changer. Jules knew. His beloved Juliet knew that he had been lying to her. She knew he wasn't psychic. And because of that, she had ended their relationship. He hoped that she just needed the night to cool off, but since she wasn't answering any of his calls, he was getting a little worried.

Pulling out the phone again, he called once more. "You've reached the phone of the most beautiful woman in the world, Juliet O'Hara. If you're calling to ask her out, please hang up the phone right now, because she already has a boyfriend, who pretty freaking awesome. If you're calling for any other reason, I guess you can leave a message after the *beep,*" Shawn heard the ridiculous message he had recorded as her voicemail for the fifth time that night.

But this time, he took a deep breath and left a message. "Jules, this is my fifth time calling and every time it's gone straight to voicemail. I know you don't have a case right now, so that's not why you're not picking up. Look, I know you're mad at me, but please, we need to talk about what happened at Lassie's wedding. So, will you please pick up the phone? I need to talk to you." Shawn almost hung up before he added, "I love you." Ending the call, Shawn slipped his phone back into his pocket and leaned back in his uncomfortable chair, closing his eyes.

"Mr. Spencer?" The nurse, Helen, was back. Shawn sat up, blinking wildly. When his eyes found her, he looked at her, confused. "Hi," he said, still staring at her in confusion. "Who are you, again?" he asked, his concussion making it hard to remember the nurse. "I'm Helen, your nurse, Mr. Spencer," she told him patiently. "I just need to take you vitals again, alright?" Shawn nodded, and she began checking his breathing, his pulse, his blood pressure, things like that.

Shawn's phone rang and he jumped. Ignoring the disapproving look the nurse was giving him, he pulled the phone out of his pocket, hoping against hope that it was Jules. It wasn't.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Shawn asked his best friend. On the other line, Gus yawned. "I was just wondering where you were. I just got home from the wedding and when you weren't here, I just thought I'd call and see where you were," Gus replied, sounding sleepy. "Mr. Spencer, I'm going to have to ask you to put that away," Helen told Shawn. "Whoa, wait, 'Mr. Spencer'? Where are you, Shawn?" Gus asked after hearing Helen's voice through the phone. "One second," Shawn told Helen before speaking to Gus again. "I'm nowhere special, Gus, just a hospital, its fine," Shawn reassured his friend. "What? What are doing in a hospital, Shawn?" Gus wanted to know, any evidence of sleepiness gone from his voice. "It's nothing, really," Shawn said, not understanding why his friend was freaking out. "My cab almost hit someone, then the cabbie slammed on the breaks and I hit my head, really, I'm fine. Well, they said I might have a mild concussion, but that's nothing." Gus sighed. "Shawn, what hospital are you at?" he asked. Shawn reeled off the name of the hospital before saying "But, I really think you should get some sleep before you come down here. You sound tired, man. Oh, and when you do come down, I need you to bring Lassie and Jules, and maybe the chief if you want, okay? Good thanks, now the nurse is glaring at me, so I'm gonna go, bye!" Shawn hung up quickly, not really wanting to explain the Jane Doe to Gus.

"Mr. Spencer, I'm going to have to take your phone," Helen started, reaching her hand out to take the phone, but Shawn held it close to his chest. "No, you can't take this. I swear, if I have to take any calls, I'll take them in the hall, but please, I need to keep my phone on me," Shawn said. The nurse looked skeptical, but she let him keep his phone.

Shawn sighed and looked over at the sleeping Jane Doe. "Well," he said. "Looks like it's just you and me." He felt creepy, watching her sleep, so he looked around the room. Not that there was much to look at. Soon he was back to watching her sleep. He pulled the biscotti out of the gift bag from Lassie's wedding and started reading the nutrition facts and ingredients. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
